Special
by Denyce
Summary: S2E1, a small window of what if Renfro received Max's test results sooner. Note this is a dark piece and might be triggery: rape and violence.


Max and Alec had barely thrown off their shirts off to give the appearance they were about to breed when they heard the distinct sound of Renfro's heels, accompanied by a couple of guards and another man. They all entered Max's cell.

Alec snapped to attention, waiting, while Max lay stretched out on the cot. Sitting up, Max reached for her shirt to cover up.

The dark haired man beside Renfro sneered and spoke, announcing harshly, "Don't bother. You're not going to need it."

Scowling, Max clutched the shirt in her fist, but refrained from covering herself up.

Suddenly, Renfro barked; "Hold her down." and two guards quickly came in to comply. Max fought, but didn't have the leverage as they forcibly held her down.

Renfro moved and pulled out a syringe, and proceeded to inject Max. Once the contents were injected, Renfro passed the needle to a guard. Then, she surprised Max by kneeling down at her side. Renfro's fingers found her pulse, her other hand gently swept over Max's forehead. "You can let her go now."

Max moved to pushed Renfro's hand away, but immediately realized her limbs, her entire body, was suddenly weighted down, making her defenseless. Fear sliced through her as she stared up at Renfro.

"494, you're dismissed."

Max shifted her gaze to Alec, her eyes pleading for him to help.

She watched him nod to Renfro, as he replied, "Yes, ma'am." Briefly he met her gaze then lowered his eyes in regret. There was nothing he could do. He left the cell.

Max listened as the man with Renfro ordered the guards, "You two, out."

She watched as the door shut behind them, the guards following close behind Alec.

"Now, we're alone." Renfro looked down at Max adoringly.

In a full blown panic Max wanted to shudder. Renfro's was giving her the creeps as she continued to pet Max. Renfro smiled, her voice was soft, in awe. "Look at her, can you believe she's the one. That we had her all along."

Not as captivated as Renfro, the man asked, "You're sure we should start now? The council…"

"I don't want to take any more chances. We start the conditioning now. By the time her next heat cycle starts, she'll be ours, a willing participant. By then she'll even perform in front of the council." Renfro's hand soothingly stroked over one cheek down to her neck, while her other hand repeatedly rubbed circles over Max's stomach. This time Renfro spoke directly to Max; her voice lifting in wonder. "By your next cycle, you'll be ready to breed, to conceive a true litter. You're the one. You were made for that, Max."

Max's eyes widened as Renfro used her name. Renfro's lips tugged into a genuine smile as she seemed to understand. "You were right. You're different, not the same as the others. You deserve more than a designation. You can keep the name, Max. It suits you, a strong name, just like you. Ames, what do you think of Max?"

Unable to do anything more, Max lifted her eyes to see the man that Renfro had called Ames. He had already taken off his jacket and was twisting, sliding his tie off before his fingers started to unbutton his shirt. "I could care less. You plan on watching?"

Renfro grunted her disgust at Ames. However, she turned her focus back to Max and shifted. Her hands framed Max's face to still her rising panic. Renfro's expression was empathic and gentle and spoke to both of them. "I'm not leaving." A bit tersely, she addressed Ames, "You may not care now, but in time you will. Max is special; you know that, I won't let you hurt her more than you have to. She holds our future." Max didn't know she was crying as Renfro wiped away a few tears. "Shhh, it'll be all right. I'll be right here, I won't leave you. You'll see. It'll even start to feel good."

If she could have moved, Max would have rolled over to heave at Renfro's statement - after she killed both of them.

The palms of Renfro's hands trailed down to Max's pants. Her fingers quickly unbuttoned and unzipped Max's pants as she pulled them down, leaving Max naked. She saw a shadow behind Renfro, her eyes shifted, riveted to the man standing there naked, his hand slowly slid up and down his cock, bringing it to a full erection.

Only her eyes moved, shifting in denial between the two of them. She felt Renfro's fingers drag over her face, and nodded silently, ordering Max to close her eyes. "There, there it'll be over soon." She felt Renfro move, then his weight on the cot. His hands were hard, bruising as Ames pulled her legs apart, demanding entrance. He was cruel even when her body yielded.

She felt the pain as his body speared hers. He grunted, rutting above her. Renfro's hands continued touching her body, and she spoke in low whispers, platitudes that it'd get better - that she'd be theirs.

Max squeezed her eyes tighter, blocking out the words and fell back; going deeper to a safe haven within her mind. Sorrowful green eyes followed her. She turned away ashamed, but felt a hand on her shoulder, prodding her to turn around. She did, to see it was Alec. He shook his head, denying her assumption. Distraught when she didn't recognize him, he lowered his eyes; then she realized it was Ben. Slowly he reached out and offered his hand. It took her a moment before she clasped his hand within hers.

He tugged her arm, to follow. It seemed like they walked forever before the darkness started to recede, leaves crunched under her foot until Max recognized where she was - in the forest near Manticore. She heard the sounds of someone running. Ben pulled away and signaled; they were to hunt.

Max didn't understand why she didn't question. Instead she followed Ben's directions. They moved swiftly through the brush to circle their prey. Out of the corner of her eye Max saw white hair and a dash of red then the blur of another body. She changed direction to come up behind the figure. With a shock she recognized Renfro.

Ben jumped in front of Renfro, grabbing her hands. She screamed.

"She's the nomlie, Max," Ben said. "We take her down; take her teeth to give them to the Blue Lady. Then we'll go after him."

Renfro's gibberish got louder, it hurt her ears. Shaking her head, Max screamed, 'No!' She wrapped her hands around Renfro's neck and twisted. The crack resounded through the forest as Ben let go and Renfro's body fell to the ground. Ben handed her a knife. 'Take her teeth, Max. We need her teeth.' Without hesitating Max knelt down and pried Renfro's mouth open. With blunt force, using the handle of the knife, Max knocked out all of her teeth. Ignoring the blood, she scooped up all of Renfro's teeth and put them into the handkerchief Ben offered.

As one they turned. To an Ordinary it was nothing but the wind's rustle between trees, but Max caught Ben's gaze, they both knew that someone else was out there, their next prey. Tying the handkerchief off, she tucked the small bundle into her pants and stood.

She shared a look with Ben before taking off after the other person; like Renfro she'd have his life, his teeth, but also - his heart.

*~*~*

Abruptly Ames yelled, as he continued dressing, "Shut up already. Can't you see the bitch isn't home."

Dropping the cloth she was holding, Renfro turned toward Ames. "Stop being an ass! And I suggest you get that attitude under control before we have to leave and see the council. We need her. Although you not so much, or do I need to remind you that I already have an abundant supply of your sperm on ice? I can always find someone else who'll follow my orders. Am I making myself clear?"

She watched as Ames childishly kicked the wall, but didn't contradict her. She continued, "Good. Now play nice. Within three months she'll bond with you and forget, mentally attaching to the both of us. Do your job, and follow my orders, then you'll have the pleasure of taking her during her heat cycle. I want that litter - Sandeman's superior breed. You and I will control them. Now get the hell out of my sight. You don't have to rut against her again for another four hours. I don't want to see you before that."

She dipped and wrung the cloth out, then ran it gently over Max's heated body. Quietly, she waited, then turned toward the door after it slammed shut. Smiling under her breath she spoke, "Don't worry Max; I'm going to take care of you and the little ones when they come."

Fin~


End file.
